Estafa a mi Corazón
by FaithShinpo
Summary: AU Hermione creía estar enamorada del hombre perfecto, el ideal para ella. Pero una día, descubre cosas de él que no sabía ¿Quién es realmente? HHr
1. Amor

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, claro está. No obstante, la historia es mía. Es AU, aún así, espero que les guste.

**Estafa a mi Corazón**

1.-

"_Si pudiera escoger a un hombre… lo escogería a él. Es tan misterioso, tan maduro, y muy inteligente. Oh, y a parte de eso es guapo. Es el hombre perfecto."_

- Hermione… Hermione - la castaña reaccionó, impasible.

- ¿Qué, qué?

- ¿Qué estabas mirando que te quedaste como hipnotizada? - Ron se había dado cuenta a quien miraba, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

- ¡Nada! sólo estoy algo cansada.

- Bien - dijo - entonces te alegraras, ya ha terminado la clase.

¿Terminado?¿Por qué iba a alegrarse de por eso? Tal cosa significaba que ya no lo tendría a la vista, que no lo podría verlo escribir, ni su rostro concentrado procesando toda la información que recibía. A Hermione le gustaban mucho las clases, desde pequeña le habían gustado, eran educativas, didácticas y divertidas. Pero últimamente tenía otro motivo, uno muy diferente al de la educación.

Y dicho motivo era un hombre.

Si, raro en ella. Por eso no se lo ha dicho a nadie, ni tampoco se lo había dicho a ella misma. Sólo le gustaba verlo en clases, nada más, no era que se hubiera enamorado o algo así …, por eso le gustaban las clases, por que ahí lo tenía a su vista. El resto del día, él desaparecía, rara vez se veía en el comedor o dando vueltas por los patios. Hermione se preguntaba que es lo que hace en el resto del día. Tal vez estudiar, no parecía muy sociable.

- ¿Y bien Hermione? Por todas esas razones que te he dado ¿Harás el trabajo conmigo?

- ¿Eh, qué…? - _"trabajo Hermione, concéntrate. Trabajo. Ron. Juntos" _- ¡No, claro que no!

- ¿Pero por qué?¿Entonces con quien lo harás?

- Sola por supuesto.

- Que cruel eres.

- ¡Hermione!¡Ron!¡Estamos aquí!- escucharon unos gritos chillones.

- Oh, genial. Las GG. Me largo… - Hermione rió. Aun le daba gracia el apodo que le había dado Ron a sus amigas. Fue con ella mientras el pelirrojo hacia lo que dijo.

- Ginny, Glen ¿Cómo están?

- Agotadas … el sexto curso es un asco.

- No sean exageradas. Además, aun les queda un año.

- Oh, que agradable comentario - las tres empezaron a conversar. A Hermione no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre hombres, que casi siempre era el tema principal, pero aquellas chicas decían cada tontera tras otra, que lograban darle un momento de entretención.

- Maldición. Se me quedaron los apuntes en la sala.

- Estas muy despistada estos últimos días, Hermione. - dijo Glen, una chica que tenía el cabello un poco mas oscuro que el de Hermione, con unos hermosos ojos verdes oliva. Era extrovertida y animada.

- Exacto - concordó Ginny - no es hace unos días que fuiste a clases tan rápido en la mañana que dejaste tus cuadernos tirados en la sala común, y Ron tuvo que llevártelos.

Hermione recordaba eso, y se sonrojó. Había sido por que se había quedado dormida, y tuvo corrido a clases. Él siempre llegaba antes que todos, y ella intentaba aprovecharse de eso.

- Bue-bueno, eso es por que…, vayan haciéndose la idea. Séptimo es mucho más estresante - se excusó.

- Me huele a mentira. Para mi aquí hay olor a fragancia masculina.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny. No será que estas enamorada, y no nos has dicho nada¿emh?

- ¡Nada de eso!¡Yo no estoy interesada en ningún tío!

- Granger.

Las tres chicas callaron y se fijaron en el hombre que tenían en frente. Hermione enmudeció y se puso colorada. Aquello debía ser un sueño. Esperaba que fue un sueño…

- Ehr… Tú eres, Hermione Granger¿cierto?

- S-si

- Toma. Esto se te quedó en la sala.

- ¿Mis apuntes? Gracias.

Él sólo asintió, y se marchó. Hermione no lo podía creer. Él le había ido a dejar sus apuntes. La había buscado y se los había pasado personalmente. Era tan tierno… ¿Podría ser que estuviera enamorada?

- Ese chico intimida - dijo Glen.

- Y también es demasiado serio. Si tan sólo de vez en cuándo sonriera …

- Tienes razón, Ginny. Por que es… guapo.

- ¿Cómo crees se veria sin sus gafas?

- ¡Eh! No te metas con sus gafas. Les dan un toque tan intelectual … - intervino Hermione, impulsiva.

- Con que Harry ¿ehe?

- No no… yo no…

- Oh, Hermione, te has sonrojado. No me lo creo ¿pero por que justo de él?

- En realidad yo…

- No tienes oportunidad con Harry…, el no se fija en sus compañeras de colegio.- dijo Glen

- Es verdad. Sólo el año pasado no salio con nadie, y eso que aun estaban las de séptimo que eran mayor. Y por lo que se sabe, a él le gustan las mayores …

- Cuando iba en quinto solía salir con las de séptimo, así que veras …

- Eh… Y como saben eso ustedes … - dijo Hermione en susurro. Las otras parecieron no escucharla.

- Además, dicen que por las tardes va a la sala de música a tocar o practicar, y no hay nadie que lo saque de ahí. - Hermione, después de pensar un momento, no le extraño que Glen, una Hufflepuff, supiera todo eso. Por algo Ginny se juntaba con ella, por que lo sabía todo.

- Y si te das cuenta, Hermione - prosiguió Ginny - aunque nosotras dos seamos compañeras de casa de él, nunca lo vemos en la sala común. Y no sólo yo, sino varios, lo han visto llegar a tardes horas de la madrugada, incluso en días de semanas.

Era cierto, una de las tantas veces que Hermione se había quedado leyendo al lado de la chimenea hasta tarde, lo vio entrar a la sala común, bajo los regaños de la dama gorda, que aunque parecía enojada, sus palabras denotaban costumbre, recordó. Él ni siquiera se había molestada en fijarse si había alguien en la sala.

- ¿Qué, qué creen que hace? - preguntó preocupada.

-Una vez escuché que se queda ayudando a los profesores para las clases siguientes. También que ayuda al comité deportivo a organizar. Y que es la única hora que tiene para entrenar Quidditch. La verdad, viniendo de él, no creo que sea nada malo.

- Cielos, Glen ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Sencillo, Hermione. Por que él se junta con algunos tíos de mi casa. Que también son bastante misteriosos, pero no tanto como él. Sea como sea, lo mejor es que no te fijes en él.

Hermione no dijo nada. Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde…

Para la siguiente clase, transformaciones, sucedió algo que - aunque inconscientemente Hermione deseaba - sucedió. Jamás le estaría lo suficientemente agradecida a la profesora McGonagall.

La clase estaba por finalizar. Hermione escribía los últimos apuntes que estaban en el pizarrón, concentrada. Pero algo la hizo desconcentrarse, cosa que ya era rara. Pero lo que más le extraño a Hermione, fue escuchar su voz. La de él. La de Harry, que para ella sonaba mas fuerte que todas las otras que se encontraban en la sala. Despegó su mirada disimuladamente del pergamino, y observó con quien hablaba Harry.

La profesora McGonagall le estaba entregando unos papeles. Y Hermione se esforzó por escuchar la conversación.

- Eso son los de primer año - dijo la profesora - los de segundo y tercero los tendré en unas horas. Del resto me encargaré yo.

- Está bien.

- ¿Puedes con ellos tu solo?¿No necesitas ayuda?

- Pues la verdad si. Sólo para ahorrar tiempo.

- Bien, veamos … - dijo mirando a lo alumnos - señorita Granger.

Alzó la voz la profesora, oyéndose por toda el aula. Hermione intentó parecer desinteresada. Era la peor de las mentirosas.

- ¿Si, profesora? - dijo, nerviosa.

- Acérquese por favor.

Hermione fue hasta allá, consiente de que la mirada de Harry estaba puesta en ella ¿Acaso, le iba pedir a ella que le ayudase?

Y así fue, por muy extrañas que parecieras las circunstancia, ella, tenía que ayudar a Harry Potter a hacer no se que cosa. Pero eso no importaba …

Lo que si importaba era llegar a tiempo. La profesora le había dicho que asistiera a su aula a las cuatro de la tarde, donde estaría él esperándola, y le explicaría lo que tenía que hacer.

Respiró profundo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Sus sentimientos jamás se darían a notar. Iba a ser imparcial. Iba a hacer sólo lo que tenía que hacer.

- Y eso seria todo… - terminó de decir Harry.

Hermione sólo asintió. Aun demasiado conmovida como para hablar tranquilamente. Harry le había explicado lo que tenía que hacer. Era simple. Revisar los trabajos de los chicos de primero, segundo y tercero. McGonagall les había dejado una pauta. Aunque era fácil, tomaba mucho tiempo. Y Hermione aun estaba intranquila, preguntándose por que Harry hacia esto.

- ¿Estas segura que no te molesta hacer esto?

- No, para nada - respondió Hermione, sonriendo.

- Me alegro de que McGonagall te escogiera a ti. No eres como el resto de las mujeres.

- ¿Eh..? - dudó Hermione. No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

- Bueno… si fuera otra ya estaría haciendo el tonto frente mío.

- Oh… ¿te sucede a menudo?

- No si puedo evitarlo.

Hermione se pregunto que si ella se mostrara como se sentía¿realmente la evitaría? Se sentía estúpida, si no fuera por que no tiene experiencia en estos temas tal vez se habría comportado como la mayoría de las mujeres. Pensándolo mejor, se sentía afortuna. Harry le había dicho que no era como el resto, y al parecer eso le agradaba. Aunque claro, todo no era más que una fachada.

¿Esa era la razón por la que él era tan reservado?¿Por la que no salía con ninguna chica?¿Acaso le desagradaban las mujeres acosadoras? Oh, cielos, claro que si. Pero por otro lado ¿A él le acosaban las mujeres? Por lo que Hermione se había dado cuanta, no era así.

* * *

- No es necesario que hagas eso. - le dijo Harry.

- Pero…

- Sólo marca que está equivocada. Si colocas el por que de su error tardaras mucho.

- Pero es necesario que sepa en que se equivoco, para que repare su error…

- ¿Acaso los profesores hacen eso? No que yo me haya dado cuenta.

- Bueno, pues a mi, muchas veces me hubiera gustado que me digan en que me e equivocado - se defendió Hermione - por eso-

- Dame eso - Harry le arrebató el pergamino de sus manos, y comenzó a borrar la nota que Hermione había puesto, en su lugar, éste sólo marcó una cruz.

- ¡Hey, déjame eso a mí!

- Si haces esto con uno, vas a tener que hacerlo en todas las respuestas malas. Tardaras siglos. Y yo no te pienso ayudar.

- Lo sé. Y no te lo estoy pidiendo ¿Podrías dejármelo a mi?

A toda respuesta, Harry le sacó los pergaminos destinados a la revisión de ella, dejándola sin nada que hacer.

- Lo siento, Hermione - ella se estremeció - déjamelos a mi. Ya puedes irte. Lamento que perdieras tiempo.

Algo dentro de ella explotó ¿La estaba echando?¡Claro que no!. Molesta, Hermione se levantó, pero no para marcharse, cosa que al parecer creía Harry, sino para todo lo contrario. Fue hasta el lado donde Harry había dejado los pergaminos de ella, para recogerlos y volver a su labor. Pero él se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y los alcanzó a tomar antes que ella. Hermione se aventuró a quitárselos, y comenzó a forrajear con él, sabiendo de su desventaja.

- Dámelos.

- No seas tan escandalosa. Sólo vete.

- No.

Hermione no sabía que cara tenía en eso momentos, ni de la fuerza que estaba haciendo, sólo quería quitárselos. Entonces, Harry comenzó a hacer menos fuerzas, y Hermione comprendió por qué. Se estaba riendo, y cada vez mas fuerte. Hasta que se trasformo en una carcajada. Y Hermione pudo tomar los papeles en sus manos con plena facilidad.

- Eres divertida - dijo él entre risas -está bien, si quieres seguir haciendo esto, hazlo.

Hermione estaba perpleja. Tomó los papeles y se fue a sentar, y entonces, preguntó:

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿El que, echarte?

- No… esto - Hermione apuntó a sus hojas.

- Ah, bueno… por créditos extras. - Hermione lo miró confundida - bueno… sólo surgió un día y ahora resulta que me ayuda. Eso es todo.

Ella entendió que hasta ahí llegaba el tema. No se arrepintió de preguntar, además él no parecía molesto, sólo incomodo.

Eran las siete cuando terminaron todo, Harry apenas había hablado en ese tiempo. Cuando tenían todo listo, él solo tomó las cosas, las apiló en orden y se fue, dándole las gracias. Hermione agarró su bolso, y salió también, pero ya no había rastro de Harry. Luego, en la sala común, él no se veía ahí. Pero ella no se extraño por eso, tal vez tenía otro compromiso más de esos que acaban de tener.

Y eso fue lo único interesante, digno de contar en el fic, que le paso a Hermione en ese día.

* * *

El día siguiente, después de clases, mientras caminaba para almorzar, Hermione escuchó el lamento de una chica, y, por puro instinto, fue a ver quien era.

Era una chica rubia, parecía de cuarto o de quinto, alrededor de ella habían otros tres hombres, que, Hermione pudo distinguir, dos era de Hufflepuff, y uno de Slytherin. Era lo más raro que había visto. La chica parecía querer hablar, pero estaba nerviosa. Hermione pensó de inmediato que aquellos tíos le estaban haciendo algo, hasta que ella hablo:

- Por favor, ayúdenme.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de nosotros? - dijo el Sly.

- Un… un amigo me lo contó.

- ¿Quién? - volvió a decir la serpiente.

- No puedo decirles … pero ustedes trabajaron para él.

- Dinos quien … - amenazó otro.

- Yo…- tartamudeaba la chica.

- Déjenlo así, está bien. - Hermione escuchó otra voz desde las sombras. No procedía de ninguno de los tres chicos que estaban ahí. Pero ellos se volvieron a donde había salido la voz. Hermione notó que un árbol lo tapaba.

- Pero es peligroso. - le respondió uno

- Nosotros no la encontramos a ella, ella nos encontró a nosotros. Es de lo mas raro - dijo otro.

- Además, alguien le hablo de nosotros. Se supone que eso no se puede.

- Dejen que ella hable. Tal vez sea interesante - dijo la voz, desde las sombras. Hermione la encontró peligrosamente familiar. - Muy bien, muchacha, cuéntanos.

- Es… es un hombre. No me lo puedo quitar de mi camino. Si les cuento ¿Me ayudaran?

- Si es lo bastante interesante y peligroso, si - la voz salió de su escondite y se acercó a la chica, tomándola por los hombros - si nos convences lo suficiente, nos desasearemos de él.

Hermione gimió. Esa voz… por eso la encontraba familiar. Era él… Harry se encontraba frente a la chica, él había dicho todo eso ¿Qué rayos se significaba?

* * *

**Espero que les haya parecido un buen primer capitulo. Y por favor, no saquen conclusiones apresuradas, no todo es malo.**

**Espero sus comentarios y apoyo. Presionen Go! Trataré de actualizar pronto.**


	2. ¿Quien es?

2.-

- Insisto en que no es una buena idea - habló el Sly. Desde que aquella chica les había pedido ayuda les había estado diciendo a sus compañeros que no era buena idea trabajar para ella. Había que decirlo… su llegada no había sido nada convencional. Pero sus demás compañeros, sobre todo Harry, parecían fascinados con su historia y claramente entusiasmado por ayudarla.

- Entonces - dijo Harry, pasando de él - No te importa a que precio, pero quieres que él se lleve un buen susto ¿no?

- Si - afirmó la chica. Había ido pedirles ayuda por que estaba desesperada. Si ellos no podían hacer nada, entonces estaba perdida. De todos modos, ya había puesto la carne a la parrilla. Ahora sólo faltaba que ellos aceptaran - Quiero que él quede tan decepcionado, no, que odie a Evy, que no sea capaz ni de verla, ni de acercársele. Con tan de que mi camino quede libre. - habló con confianza. Ya había perdido toda timidez.

- Bien - dijo Harry, extrañamente serio - Tu plan es lo más cruel que hemos escuchado en mucho tiempo ¿No es así? - le preguntó a los demás. El resto de sus compañeros asintieron.

- No creo que podamos hacer eso. - dijo un Hufflepuff llamado Jack.

- Jack tiene razón - el Slytherin estuvo contento de que alguien opinara igual que él - Desde el principio… ya saben lo que opino de esto.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Sean? - dijo Harry, irónico.

- Sabes que no es eso. Sólo lo digo por conveniencia. Esto no nos sirve - recalcó Sean, el Sly.

- Por conveniencia… claro. - Harry lo miró significativamente. Sean dedujo que algo tenía en mente, pero no pudo descifrar qué.

Harry se giró hacia la chica, y le habló pausadamente.

- Y tú ¿Susan, cierto? - la chica asintió - ¿Qué te hace pensar que le haremos algo tan vil, a una chica tan inocente como Evy?

- Usted sabe perfectamente por qué lo hará. No tiene otra opción.

- Ahí tienes tu conveniencia, Sean. Está chica vino con un solo propósito a nosotros, y no se ira sin eso ¿o me equivoco? - ella negó.

Sean entendió recién, lo que Harry había entendido hace mucho, desde el principio, cuando ella apareció temerosa frente a ellos. No podían negarse, por que si lo hacían, ella hablaría. Y su negocio desaparecería.

- Entonces, ya no hay nada más que discutir. Hay que hacerlo - afirmó Paul, el otro Hufflepuff.

- Como sea… - murmuró Sean - Yo le avisaré a Draco. Estará tan contento como tú, Harry.

- No lo dudo - Harry se giró nuevamente hacia Susan, pero ésta vez con más violencia, y la tomo del mentón, haciéndola mirarlo fijamente. La chica no sabía si sentir miedo o fascinación por los ojos verdes del chico. - Esto te saldrá más caro de lo razonable. Supongo que también sabias eso.

- S-si… - volvió a tartamudear la chica.

- Razonaremos el precio entre nosotros. De todos modos… cuando tengamos la mitad del dinero en nuestras manos, comenzaremos.

- Muy bien, entonces, razonen rápido - cortó ella, mordaz. Harry las dejó ir, sintiendo una leve repulsión. Lo ignoró.

Mientras tanto, Hermione, que estaba en un estado choqueado por lo visto y lo escuchado, no sabía si seguir a Harry, que, aunque fuera la hora de almuerzo, iba en una dirección muy contraria al comedor. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir donde estaba él en los momentos que desaparecía.

Aún así, no lo siguió. No sabía que pensar de todo lo que había visto… pero estaba segura de que Harry no practicaba música, ni ningún otro deporte mientras desaparecía. Despistada, camino hacia la biblioteca. No tenía ganas de comer, pero si de pensar.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Aquella chica, Susan, les había pedido a ése grupo de hombres que hicieran algo horrible. Y al parecer, ellos habían aceptado ¿Por qué?¿por plata?¿eran una especie de organización o algo así?¿Una especie de organización que se encargaba de arruinar vidas?¿Y Harry pertenecía a ella? Eran muchas preguntas… y cada una le parecía peor que la anterior.

Debía saber de que se trataba todo eso. Pero de repente, se acordó que cuando Harry desaparecía, no era posible ubicarle. Todos sabían eso, y ella había desperdiciado la oportunidad de perseguirlo. Pero tal vez… no era demasiado tarde.

Con la idea de llegar al fin de ese asunto, corrió en dirección opuesta, por el camino que siguió Harry, rogando con que pudiera encontrarlo. Si es así, y lo encuentra ¿Qué haría? Tenía demasiada curiosidad por Harry, y no se había puesto a pensar en él, ni por que hacia eso. Pero no le agradaba en nada el Harry que había visto hace unos minitos. Tenía que saber que sucedía.

- Al fin y al cabo, tendremos que hacer lo que ella nos pida. - escuchó la vos de Harry.

- Bueno, no veo cual es el problema. De cualquier forma nosotros saldremos ganando.

- ¿Lo dices por el dinero, Malfoy? Si es así, no te entiendo… No eras que hacías esto por… ¿Vocación? O es de nuevo tienes problemas con papi…

- Eres insoportable Potter. Digamos que sólo… quiero tener reservas.

- ¿Acaso tienes algún problema?

- No… pero ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Esa vieja de McGonagall aún te tiene castigado?

- Pues si - respondió con indiferencia el ojiverde.

El cerebro de Hermione se detuvo… Harry le había dicho que lo hacia por créditos extras, y resulta que en realidad ¿Eran castigos?, pero entonces ¿Qué clase de chico era él? Iba mintiendo por ahí como si nada, le había hecho creer a todo el mundo que era un estudiante modelo, cuando en realidad tenía toda una vida oscura oculta.

- Si sigues así de torpe harás que todos nos hundamos. Menos mal que esa vieja se creyó tu historia.

- Eso me pasa por ser el único arriesgado del grupo. En mi situación apuesto que no sabrías que hacer… - dijo Harry malhumorado.

- No te jactes.

- Pero hablado del caso Susan… Tú eres el adonis del grupo, tú tendrás que hacer de seductor y conquistar a Evy.

- Bien… como sea. Mientras tú seas el que piense. ¿Vienes por comida? Mi estomago está reclamando.

- Anda tú. Yo te sigo luego.

Draco comenzó a avanzar, en dirección a donde se encontraba ella. Hermione se puso atenta, y se refugió tras la pared. Draco siguió su camino, sin siquiera sentir su presencia. Ella se quedó un momento más ahí, esperando que Harry lo siguiera, pero no sintió pasos, y él nunca pasó. Después de un momento, se arriesgó a mirar. Harry no estaba ahí, así que decidió salir y volver a sus cosas.

No había avanzado sino unos pocos pasos, cuando Harry salió de un pasillo. Hermione se tensó, pero intentó no demostrarlo. Pasaría de él. No tenía por que sospechas. Él no tenía por que sospechar que estaba espiando. Ella sólo pasaba por ahí. No tenía por que sospechar.

- Sé que lo escuchaste todo. - dijo él una vez que pasó a su lado. Hermione paró de caminar enseguida.

- ¿Eh..? - se hizo la desentendida.

- Estabas espiando mi conversación con Malfoy. Y también sé que me escuchaste hablar con esa chica hace un rato.

- No se de lo que hablas. - tartamudeó.

- Reconocería esa melena entre toda una multitud. - Hermione se sonrojó. No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo. - No te hagas la desentendida… sólo di-

- ¡Pues sí! - explotó - Te vi planeando todo… todo eso. No se que lo ustedes traman pero…

- ¿Pero acaso tú nos detendrás, eso intentas decir?

- S-Sii… ¿O acaso contrataras a… alguien, para que arruine mi vida? - soltó. Harry rió de súbito.

- ¿Arruinar tú vida? - preguntó - ¿De qué hablas?

Ella se quedó callada ¿Podría ser que todo lo que presencio anteriormente no era más que una actuación? No…, imposible.

- Sabes de lo que hablo… haces todo eso ¿Sólo por dinero? Déjame decirte que me parece muy cruel y despiadado. Hacer lo que planean hacer… a… esa pobre chica. No tiene conciencia…

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? - de pronto Hermione se sintió nerviosa, más de lo que ya estaba. El coraje que había tenido en un principio desapareció. Harry había hecho esa pregunta mirándola a los ojos. Él estaba serio, y de repente, parecía molesto. Hermione no respondió - No sabes nada. - dijo por ultimo él, y se mochó.

Algo en ella se reveló. Podría ser que Harry tuvieras razones de peso. O tal vez alguien lo estaba obligando a hacer eso. _"No sabes nada"_. Su rostro aún estaba vigente en Hermione. La frialdad y la molestia que habían mostrado sus ojos la confundían. Pero no… eran cosas de él. Se había mostrado cómodo con sus amigos, sólo se estaba burlando de ella, confundiéndola. Ella no debía caer.

Hermione, aunque asistió a todas las clases siguientes, por primera vez se sintió fuera de ellas. Por mucho que escribía, en su mente no dejaba e pensar en lo ocurrido. Evitaba mirar a Harry, como a menudo hacia antes. Ahora no podía mirarlo, y no sabía si el le prestaba atención. Aún estaba la posibilidad de que Hermione hablara de lo que escuchó, y Harry sabía de eso.

* * *

Estaba oscuro cuando fue a cenar. Ginny y Glen la había esperado.

- Que día más agotador. A penas si he tenido tiempo de comer.

- Lo mismo digo - Ginny se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca - ¿Y que tal tu, Hermione? - preguntó con la boca semi llena. Los Weasley parecían tener ese hábito.

- No me creerían de lo que me entere hoy. - de inmediato, sus amigas parecieron perder todo el apetito, y miraron a Hermione como si ella fuese el pedazo de comida. Fue recién ahí cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué sucedió?¿Lavender terminó con Seamus?¿Hogwarts hará una fiesta?

- No… no, nada de eso. La verdad…es algo más, complicado… Bueno, no sé si contarles…

- ¡Hermione! A que viene eso ¡Claro que tienes que contarnos! - gruñó Glen.

- ¡Si es un secreto, no te preocupes! No se lo diremos a nadie…

- Bien, está bien… pero no griten tanto… Sucede que - justo lo iba a contar, pero no pudo continuar, Harry había llegado, y se había sentado cerca de ellas. Todos pacieron notarlo, pero después de un momento, sus amigas nuevamente pusieron su atención en ella.

- Y, Hermione… ¿Qué paso? - menudo tramposo era. Ir a sentarse cerca de ellas ¿La tendría vigilada desde ahora, era eso?

- La cosa es… - susurró, esperando que él no escuchara, lo cual no tenía certeza. - Les a pasado que un día se enteran que alguien es…algo que no aparenta ser ¿me entienden? - ellas asintieron, a par- Pero ese descubrimiento es desagradable. Sólo te hace pensar en cosas malas de esa persona ¿les ha pasado?

- Pues claro que m ha pasado - contestó Ginny - Con pocas personas, pero debo decir que ninguna de ellas me ha sacado de mi decepción. Es más, sólo la reafirman. Lo mejor es alejarse de ese tipo de personas.

- ¿Por qué, Hermione. Quien te decepcionó de ésa forma, y en que lo descubriste? Cuéntanos… - dijo Glen en su insaciable curiosidad.

- Oh, pues eso… No puedo decirlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Digamos que una especie de… um, secreto de estado.

- ¡Que va! Ahora si que tienes que decirnos.

- Y con detalles. Vamos, anímate…

No fue fácil librarse de ellas, pero pudo salir victoriosa. La excusa de la biblioteca a altas horas siempre le había sido de utilidad. Para cuándo llegó a la sala común no se veían rastro de sus amigas, aunque había bastante gente en ella.

Hermione fue hasta una de las mesas y se quedó un momento allí, leyendo. Todos parecían conversar en calma, por eso, cuando alguien pronuncio su nombre, y sonó por encima de las demás voces, todos prestaron atención. Lo que acababa de ocurrir era inusual. Aquella persona que había dicho su nombre, no había sido nada más que Harry Potter, que, desde un sillón cercano a la chimenea, le indicaba que se acercara. Hermione lo miró, sin saber que hacer en un principio, pero después de estar convencida, no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a él.

- Que quieres.

-¿Estas enojada? - Hermione sintió ganas de gritar.

- Me has llamada con toda esta gente presente…, tú precisamente.

- Ah, bueno… es mejor que empiecen a acostumbrarse a vernos juntos.

Eso no podía ser bueno… Hermione sintió como se hinchaba una vena en su cabeza.

- Bueno, de todos modos no te he llamado para eso - dijo, y luego, la miró directamente a los ojos. - Yo… te quería dar las gracias.

- ¿Las… gracias? - preguntó confusa Hermione.

- Por no decirle nada a tus amigas. Veras, tuviste la oportunidad de humillarme delante de ellas, pero no lo hiciste. Bueno, aunque eso me hace pensar que tal vez planeas algo… - ella estaba sorprendida, se notaba que él quería parecer indiferente al asunto, observándola atentamente, queriendo intimidarla… pero Hermione se percató de la leve vergüenza que sentía.

- Planear algo… - susurró - ¿Crees que soy como tú? Pues no todos son así, te informo. Y si no les dije nada a mis amigas, no fue precisamente por ti, sino por que no sé de qué va todo esto.

- ¿No te quedó claro con todo lo que escuchaste? - Hermione abrió los ojos con exceso, entonces que había querido decir él antes, cuando demostró molesto con ella. - Creo lo que quieras. No voy a hacer yo quien te explique las cosas. Sólo… gracias por no habar. Era eso.

¿Se había enojado? Había algo oculto, tal vez… ¿Podría ser que él no quisiera hacer nada de eso?

- Pero… - murmuró ella, al ver que él se iba.

- Ah, y si tanto te molesta que nos vean juntos, no te preocupes. No te molestaré más.

Ella lo observó irse. Pensó en todo lo que él le había dicho. Y primero, si. Ella quería que él le explicara las cosas, pero había dicho que no lo haría. Es más, con todo lo que la había dicho quedaba claro que no quería verla más metida en sus cosas. Y segundo, a ella no le molestaba que los vieran juntos ¡Si lo hacia por él! Él era el autista, no ella. Una vez más… llegaba a lo mismo. Era él el que no quería verla. Pues bien, ella no se haría problema, como dijo Ginny, lo mejor es mantenerse alejada de ese tipo de personas. Y si de algo se había dado cuenta Hermione, era que Harry Potter no era quien todos creían, ni mucho menos, lo que ella pensaba que era.

Y verlo alejándose de ella tan tranquilamente, tal vez a quien sepa que parte, le molestó. Ya haría a hacer una de sus fechorías. Por eso, no pudo retener el impulso que crecía dentro de ella.

- ¡Serás estúpido! - le gritó. Todos se giraron hacia ella, y Harry se dio vuelta también. La miró sorprendido, sin saber que hacer. Pero Hermione no espero nada, lo único que hizo fue mirarlo con enojo, y marcharse de ahí, directo a su habitación.

Al los pocos minutos, Laverder y Parvati entraron a la habitación. Ambos la miraron, y después se miraron entre si.

- Hey Hermione ¿Cómo es que has conseguido hablar con Harry? - le dijo Parvati. Hermione detectó cierto tono en su voz que no le agrado. No se limitó a responder.

- Venga ya, cuéntanos. Haber si nosotras conseguimos hablarle también. - se sumó Lavender.

Si ellas supieran… no lo creerían.

- ¿Te liaste con él? - Pregunto Parv. Lavender comenzó a reír y Parvati le siguió. Hermione cerró el dosel, molesta. Sólo ella tenía que soportar esto.

- Como si Harry pudiera fijarse en alguien como ella… - escuchó, y no le importo cual de las dos lo dijo. Solo quería que sus risitas pararan.

Además, ella tenía claro que Harry no se fijaría en ella, pero ahora a ella ya no le importaba. Él le había hecho las cosas más fáciles.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo dos! Y no crean que estos no se hablaran más… Bueno, no sé que más puedo agregar. Cualquier duda solo decirla. Gracias por leer.**


	3. El engaño

3.-

Era de mañana, hacia frió. Y él no sabía porqué estaba ahí. Pondría estar pensando en su próximo trabajo, ya que los estúpidos de sus compañeros no hacían nada. O podría planear el atraco que le había encomendado aquella chica, Susan. Pero en esos momentos pensar en aquello le daba nauseas.

La sala común estaba completamente vacía, si tuviera ánimos, prendería la chimenea. Pero no sería él el que le haga el favor al resto de la gente. Más cuando aún ni se pasaba en casi todo el día ahí.

Tomó una de la revista que alguien había olvidado, que, para su desgracia, era para chicas. La hojeó un momento, y le enloqueció la idea de que las mujeres perdieran su tiempo leyendo semejante estupidez.

Demonios.

Pensaba que ella era más madrugadora, por lo visto se equivocó. Los días sábados debían ser así, no tenia por que extrañarse. Pero ya se estaba comenzando a cabrear. Frió, aburrimiento, y el no pensar en nada sin duda lo ponían de mal humor. Pero para su salvación, comenzaron a bajar los primeros estudiantes, al menos tenía algo que ver, y claro, debía agradecer que ellos hicieran fuego. Comenzaron a pasar los minutos, los alumnos presentes lo miraban con disimulada desfachatez. Sabía lo que se estaban preguntando ¿Por qué Harry Potter estaba un sábado en la mañana en la sala común haciendo nada? Y por que no, tal vez algunos preguntándose quien era ese. Los pensamientos le hicieron reír. Pero le duró hasta que la vio. Iba a levantarse a hablarle, sin embargo algo lo detuvo.

No había terminado siquiera de bajar las escaleras, y Hermione ya se sentía agotada. Ron no dejaba de parlotear a su oído.

- Hermione, por nuestra amistad. Si no entrego el informe hoy… Snape me matará.

- No exageres, a los más te castigará.

- Entonces… ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Me encerrará a limpiar ese cuarto suyo lleno de… - tragó saliva - arañas. – ella bufó.

- Hazlo tú solo, alguna vez…

- No puedo, mi mente se bloquea… me, me… ¡Me arrodillo! Sí, me arrodillo pero ayúdame… - ella suspiró, rendida ¿siempre llegaba al mismo resultado?

Justo cuando iba a darle la respuesta, alguien tiró de ella. Hermione se quejó, pero al darse cuenta de quien era, quedó estupefacta.

- ¿Qué-que haces? - logró decir entre su confusión, no sabía si era real, o estaba alucinando.

- Salvándote. - la arrastró fuera de la sala común. Ella ni siquiera fue consiente de cómo habría reaccionado Ron o los demás. - No era necesario oponerse tanto. - ironizó él, y Hermione no pudo mas que ruborizase. El rió. Para la próxima, si es que había, pondría más resistencia.

- Eres un bruto - se soltó del agarre que tenia con Harry ¿Era posible…? Él la miró fijamente, y en menos de un segundo, la tenía arrinconada contra la pared. Ella pudo sentir la presión de las manos de él en sus hombros.

- Soy estúpido - soltó él de súbito - cruel y despiadado, y ahora resulta que también bruto. No tienes un buen concepto de mí ¿cierto?

Se quedó sin habla. Pocas veces podía verse a Harry Potter enojado. Y no era nada más ni nada menos que por las palabras que ella le había dicho. Sí, ella había dicho todo eso, sin darse cuenta ¿es que acaso había dicho otras más cosas, aún? Lo cierto era es que en esos momentos no sabía que decir.

- Di-dijiste que no me molestarías…más. - murmuró. Ella no sabía por que sus palabras tenían un efecto contrario al que buscaba. Nuevamente, parece que había dicho algo incorrecto. Harry abrió los ojos, atónito, y la soltó rápidamente, alejándose de ella.

- Eso… fue antes de que me gritaras estúpido delante de todos - dijo él esquivando su mirada.

- Lo eres.

- Tal vez - replicó - Pero no era necesario que todos se enteraran. De todos modos, pareciera que fuera lo más amable que me has dicho.

- No exageres… yo…

- No soy como crees - comenzó él. Ella inmediatamente le prestó toda atención. - No te voy a negar que todo lo que escuchaste es cierto… pero es una lastima que te haya tocado escuchar precisamente eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando esa chica vino a buscarnos, no teníamos más opción que escucharla. Lamentablemente ella fue con una idea… bastante cruel, tú escuchaste. - Hermione se abstuvo de decir las dudas que surgían en ella. - Por lo general, cuando tratamos con gente así, no podemos mostrar nuestro lado amable y comprensivo, sino que debemos ser fríos y ofensivos. No es algo que me agrade, pero debemos mostrar quien es el que manda. Sino… se aprovechan, y es cuando se salen las cosas de control.

- Pero… ¿Por qué tienes que tratar con gente así? - él suspiró. Parecía listo para decir lo que venia, pero por alguna razón habría la boca una y otra vez sin decir nada.

- Nosotros hacemos pedidos por dinero - dijo él, a Hermione le costó asimilar lo que había escuchado ¿Ella había estado en lo cierto con sus suposiciones? - En un principio… - comenzó a explicar Harry - Se podría decir que partió como algo…inocente, una especie de juego. Sólo éramos Malfoy y yo.

Harry calló, y empezó a camiar. A Hermione no le quedaba otra más que seguirlo, quería escuchar la historia completa.

- No preguntes como, pero comenzamos a encontrar gente que quería terminar con su novio, y por equis motivos no podían. Bueno, ahí es cuando entrábamos nosotros y preparábamos toda una parodia. Resumiendo…, esa persona que no podía terminar con su novia pero quería, al final, lo terminaban dejando. Y todos contentos.

- ¿Y cuando lo transformaron en una especie de mafia?

- Eso fue cuando obteníamos los resultados. Si se conseguía lo deseado y el propósito de la otra persona era concedido, algo teníamos que ganar nosotros. Entonces, pedíamos recompensas. Hasta que un día en vez de recompensa, pedimos exclusivamente dinero. Eso lo dejamos claro desde e principio. Después de un tiempo se unieron los otros, y todo comenzó a tomar forma. Era algo más organizado. - Hermione sintió escalofríos. No le gustaba nada de eso.

- Cuando los escuche hablar…

- Cuando nos espiaste - corrigió Harry.

- Si, bueno... La cosa es que escuché a uno de ustedes decir algo como…, bueno, que nadie los encontraba a ustedes, sino que ustedes los encontraban.

- Es por seguridad. No es que pasemos entregando folletos por todo el castillo ni nada eso. En realidad, son poco los que lo saben. Son solamente por los que hemos trabajado, nosotros y ahora tú. Se supone que nadie a los que hemos ayudado debe hablar…, y no lo hacen. Malfoy se encarga de amenazarlos, pero se queda en eso nada más.

- ¿Hacen todo esto… éste show, sólo para que terminen con sus novios?

- Es un ejemplo… pero hacemos otras cosas más. Cosas sencillas… como engañar a los profesores, chantajes mínimos…

- ¿Y Susan? Lo que ella les pidió no era sencillo, ni bueno.

- Lo sé, pero es la primera vez que nos vemos en algo así. Teníamos en cuenta los riegos, sabíamos que algún día podría empeorar las cosas. Pero en éste caso no hay nada que podamos hacer…

- ¿Cómo que no? Claro que pueden hacer algo. ¡Niéguense! - dijo, toda esa historia le parecía demasiado turbia e irresponsable. Tal vez ella podría convencerlo de que dejara de hacer eso…

- No podemos. Esa chica nos tiene entre la espada y la pared. Si no lo hacemos, lo mas probable es que vaya a acusarnos…no podemos permitir eso.

- Es como mucho… ustedes se metieron en estos, ustedes tienen que asumir las consecuencias. Si ella les acusa, será penoso… - rodó los ojos - Pero si es necesario para no hacer esa crueldad que piensan hacer, entonces entréguense - terminó de decir ella, y Harry la miró espantado. Aquella idea ni había pasado por su cabeza, no sabia que decir.

- No puedo hacer eso, imposible.

- ¿Por qué? Me estas diciendo que llevaran acabo ese estúpido plan, sólo por protegerse.

- Escucha Hermione, esto es serio. Si en Hogwarts se llegan a enterar, nos expulsaran, nos pondrán en servicio comunitario, quien sabe. No podemos hacer eso. Ya estamos metidos en esto, no podemos salir.

- Se tendrían bien merecida la expulsión - dijo sincera - Tales cosas no e hacen en un colegio. No se hacen en ninguna parte.

- No seas ingenua - parecía molesto - ¡Se hace en todas partes! El mundo está plagado de ellas, sólo que nosotros estamos atrapado en éste lugar.

Hermione lo miró, atentamente. Era difícil creer que existía gente así. Pensó, y recordó el tiempo donde lo admiraba, donde lo idealizaba y creía que estaba enamorada. Pero todo aquello era una mentira. Harry era todo lo contrario de lo que a ella le gustaba. Pero él no tenía la culpa, sino ella por crear una ilusión. Aunque si era culpable por lo que hacia, por el estilo de vida que había elegido.

- No soy ingenua, más bien realista. No estoy metida en cosas turbias, y algo como lo que haces no debería ser considerado normal, como lo pones tú.

- ¿Estás enfadada?

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! Eres… de lo peor, y no haces nada por enmendarlo.

- Te conté la verdad ¿No era eso lo que querías? Dime algo ¿Qué esperabas, que me arrepintiera? - Resopló, haciéndolo parecer de locos - No sé. Tal vez… ¿tenias esperanzas de que cambiara, cierto? Pero… ¿Por qué? - aunque no lo pareciera, Harry preguntó de una forma tan inocente, que ella se quedó sin habla. Él no pareciera ver aquella pregunta como ella lo hacia.

Harry pareció darse cuenta de algo en esos momentos, y su mirada interrogativa se volvió más suave. Hermione sintió miedo, no de él, sino de ella misma. Podía caer bajo esa marida rápidamente. Y eso no le gustaba. Pero entonces, él se acercó a ella, y para su sorpresa, tomó sus manos, tranquila y suavemente. Hermione lo ignoró y esperó a que dijera algo.

- No me digas que tú… eh - lucia incomodo - Sientes algo por mí… - Hermione lo observó, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían, estaba aturdida y tratando de encontrar que decir. Esperaba que no haya paso mucho tiempo, sino… sería muy evidente. Debía tener valor, y recordar como era él. No dejaría que se burlara de ella. Entonces, retiró sus manos de su agarre, mostrando enojo, y le gritó:

- ¡Imposible! - se alejó de él, mientras veía su mirada, fría e impasible. - ¡Es imposible sentir algo por personas como tú! - dio media vuelta, y se alejó, esta vez, más que por vergüenza que por otra cosa.

Aún sentía en sus manos el tacto de las firmes manos de Harry. Las sacudió, tratando de borrar todo vestigio de él. Lo último que quería era estar recordándolo.

- ¡Hey, Potter! - Harry, que por alguna razón extraña que no entendía, no sea había movido del mismo lugar ya desde hace unos minutos. El único movimiento que había hecho había sido sentarse en el frió piso. Ahora Draco se acercaba a él.

- ¿Qué?

- No preguntaré que haces aquí… Sólo te avisaré que Susan no tiene todo el dinero que le pedimos. Exige que razonemos el precio.

- ¿Y cuanto le pediste? - Draco se lo dijo.

- ¡Pero estás loco! - le gritó - Ningún estudiante podría pagar eso…

- Tú mismo dijiste que debía ser algo elevado... yo sólo-

- Está bien. Hagan lo que quieran. - Harry se masajeó en el puente que unía su nariz y la frente. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era una jaqueca.

- Lo que quiero es no bajarle el precio. Pero si estamos así, quedamos en nada. Por que al parecer ella no piensa pagar eso.

- En ese caso… dale tiempo. Nadie nos apura. - a pesar de que no podía pensar bien, aquello le pareció una idea estupenda. Entre más lejos este esa situación, mejor.

- ¿Tiempo? Pero… ¿exactamente que quieres decir con eso? - a Draco parecía no agradarle la idea.

- Dile que no es necesario que nos pague tan rápido…

- ¿Qué estás loco? No estás pensando. ¿Dónde diablos tienes en la cabeza?

- ¿Qué?

- Es Susan quien nos apura. Es ella quien quiere que comencemos cuanto antes. Si no nos paga, no empezamos ¿Y ahí quien se enojara, Potter? Ella… Vamos, por favor, terminemos todo esto lo antes posible. - dijo irritado.

Harry se levantó con fuerza.

- Has lo que se te de la gana, Malfoy.

Y se fue, ignorando las maldiciones de Malfoy tras suyo. Lo más bien podrían arreglárselas sin él por un par de horas. O días.

* * *

- Y bien ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?

Se encontraban a las afueras del castillo. Hermione observaba el lago, tranquilo. Harry hacia lo mismo.

- Es algo complicado pero… no puedo dejar de trabajar. – Hermione había estado resistiendo mirar a Harry, pero fue cosa de un segundo para que su mirada volara a él.

- ¿Eh…?

- Mis padres murieron cundo yo era muy pequeño, no tengo recuerdo de ellos… - parecía algo culpable - así que tuvieron que dejarme con mis tíos. No son personas muy fraternales, no conmigo al menos. - se rió con sarcasmo, disfrutando de algún chiste privado.

¿Por qué le estaba contando eso?

- No tienes porque… - comenzó ella. Harry hizo como si no la escuchó.

- Pronto me di cuanta que si quería venir a Hogwarts, o satisfacer algunas cosas… tendría que comenzar a ganar dinero por mi mismo. – Harry dejó de mirar al lago, y se dio vuelta para dedicarle una sonrisa nostálgica – a estas alturas, mis tíos no me dan nada, incluso cuando me quedo en su casa. De alguna forma, se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba lo mas bien sin su ayuda. Jamás les he dicho algo… tampoco ellos preguntan, pero… ¿Entiendes? Si dejo esto…

Hermione estaba atónita. Jamás, nunca hubiera imaginado que la historia de Harry era así. Había sido tan maleducada, tan sabelotodo, tan estúpida… ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?¿Le había hecho daño?

- Lo siento… yo, hable sin saber nada de eso. Lo lamento tanto… - Harry torció la boca, parecía algo disgustado.

- Si lo dejo…entonces yo, realmente me quedaría sin nada.

Ella se comenzó a sentir estúpida. No sabía que decir, cualquier cosa podría ser algo… brusco. ¿Entonces que pasaba? Era tan confuso ¿Harry debería seguir haciendo todo eso? Más que mal él antes había mencionado que lo mas vil que le había tocado hacer por su "trabajo" era el caso de Susan, el resto… también era responsabilidad de los que necesitaban el favor…, de algún modo les facilitaban las cosas, sólo eso ¿no? Comparado con el problema de Harry, a Hermione le parecía una sandez el resto.

- La gente del castillo son mi… trabajo. De algún mudo no puedo acercarme a ellos, no puedo compartir, no puedo ser su amigo. ¿De verdad crees que me gusta hacer esto? - continuó él.

Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ella había tenido una vida tan simple… no podía imaginar estar en el lugar de Harry. No podía juzgarle, no era quien.

Si hablaba, lo mas probable es que su voz de quebrara y comenzaría a balbucear. Lo único que haría era hacer sentir peor a Harry, pero no podía quedarse callada…, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban tan húmedos, y su expresión tan apenada, que Harry se dio cuanta de inmediato como se sentía. Cualquiera lo podría ver.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

- ¿De…de que te ríes? - pregunto ella contrariada.

- Eres tan… ilusa. ¿De verdad te lo creíste? - ella mostró su confusión. - todo no era mas que una broma. No creerás que yo sufro esa desgracia ¿cierto? Trabajar por dinero… - resopló - en realidad, lo hago por que me gusta - mostraba una sonrisa.

Ella se limpió los ojos, impactada. Su voz se tornó fría.

- ¿Todo no era mas que una mentira? - preguntó.

- Quería ver tu reacción. - se limitó a decir.

Hermione respiró, una y otra vez. Tratando de ordenar sus ideas y el ataque de ira que comenzaba a correr por sus venas. _Uno, dos, tres…_

- Que maldito…- murmuró, aun un poco sobrecogida - ¿Qué clases de persona eres, eh? - explotó - ¿es que no puedes vivir sin jugar con la gente, no puedes dejar pasar una oportunidad, cierto?¡Eres de lo peor! - lo miró, sin decir nada, él tampoco le respondió. Comenzó a retroceder, sintiendo la inmensa necesidad de salir de ahí - no te me vuelvas a acercar.

Y corrió, sin saber porqué había ocurrido todo eso ¿Por qué la había elegido como atención de sus burlas? No podía creer que fuera tan fácil de engañar. Lo único que podía hacer era alejarse, y si el cielo santo quería, no se cruzaría de nuevo con él.

- No había terminado… - le susurró Harry al viento.

**Pues hola! Retomé esta historia después de algunas cosas que pasaron… pero ahora me dedicare a esto! Jiji.**

**Como siempre me pasa en las notas de autora, no tengo mucho que decir. Sólo que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y me dejen sus opiniones. Adiós. **


End file.
